Olivia Frye
Olivia Frye was a student at Whitechapel high in 1987, she was the lead in the school play "The Rainbow Factory," when was killed on opening night, in a prank gone wrong and returned as a vengeful spirit. History While at school she was likely bullied, her set was rigged, so she would be unable to unleash the rainbow prop, however due to the tampering on her third attempt, it fell on her and killed her. Her spirit returned and was trapped inside her own stage mirror. Years later a copy of the play she was in, was found, this awoke her angry spirit. At first she semi-possessed (controlled but didn't leave the mirror) Sunday Clovers, the original star of the new production, however in her acts of revenge, Sunday accidentally injured herself causing Erica, the understudy, to take on the role. She then did the same to Erica taking over her, and showing her reflection in the mirror, even though as a vampire she didn't have one, she could control anyone who appeared in front of her mirror. Upon learning there was a similar accident with the original production, from his mother, Ethan got suspicious and started digging. Realizing something was wrong, when she saw that Erica had a reflection, and was acting crazy, the same way that Sunday was acting, Sarah told Ethan, and he went to investigate the mirror. Upon looking in the mirror, he was temporarily possessed by Olivia, however (most likely due to his Seer powers) he was able to resist her control, and upon touching the mirror reactivated a partial vision, in which he saw Olivia standing in a hall. When the vision ended Ethan saw his reflection with an evil smirk, and an image of Olivia in the background (due to his mediumship powers), before being pulled into the mirror by his reflection. There Ethan met Olivia, she was suprised to that he could see her because she said that no one ever did. When Ethan touched her he gained another vision from which he learned her story, and tries to convince her that it was just a prank but Olivia just said that they were all going to pay for trying to make her look stupid. She then leaves because she senses Erica's presences in front of her mirror, and she tells her to wait for to humilate the people in front of everyone on opening. When Ethan came into the room she turns to him and says "Everyone trusts their reflection," which explains how she can control people a little bit. Erica breaks a piece of an equipment that Benny was working with for the play, when Sarah comes saying that Erica was acting wierd and that she needed to find Ethan to find out what was going on wih the mirror. When she and Benny go to the dressing room, he explains that the only way that a vampire can see their reflection is if there is another sould in the mirror because vampires have a curse on them that blocks their reflection. Once this is confirmed, Sarah looks into the mirror to see if she could see Ethan, when Olivia tried to posses her, Ethan pushes her out of the way and posses Sarah, telling her to pull him through the mirror. Sarah touches the mirror and Benny does a spell which pulls him out and cracks the mirror. Erica comes in and tells them to get away from her mirror when she looks into and sees the crack, through the crack Olivia escapes and posses Erica. Ethan then shatters the mirror, only he is too late and they have to go stop Olivia from hurting more people (Sunday being the first person.) She had intended to get revenge on everyone, but the three manages to stop her. While Sarah distracted her, Benny tried to exorcise her using lightning but that didn't work. Ethan then comes on stage with a mirror, and when Olivia was looking into it, with only her reflection in it, Benny adds something to the lighting equipment and Olivia's soul is trapped into the mirror. Ethan then paints over the mirror, so that no one can see into it and she can't possess it, trapping her. Ethan then says that they would release her in the future after they figure out how to force her soul to move on. Trivia *It's never revealed how Olivia got into the mirror, all we know is that stayed in the mirror for 25 years trying to posses someone, so that she could get revenge on the girls who "killed?" her. *It's implied that her soul doesn't know what year it is because she said that she wanted to get revenge on opening night for what the girls did to her, as if it only happened a month ago. Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains Category:One Appearance Only Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Monsters and Creatures Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters